


And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you

by Bbabbeyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, No Angst, Sharing a Bed, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbabbeyy/pseuds/Bbabbeyy
Summary: Aran and Kita decide to flee to Kitas grandmas place from the city heat.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to the song ‘somethin’ stupid’ by Frank Sinatra, like I did while writing this!

It was in the middle of another unexciting week of summer break, while they took a break from playing volleyball, as good as you could with only two players. The heat was skin melting, making their movements sluggish, sweat glueing Kitas hair on his forehead. “Come with me to my grandmothers place.” It wasn’t a question, Kita knew Aran well enough to know he wouldn’t- couldn’t- say no to him but he looked at him pleadingly. 

“Are we eloping?” Kitas cheeks turned a deeper shade of red than they had been from exercising in inhuman temperatures. “My grandmother won’t be there this week”, he answered, with a bit of teasing in his voice, turning away so he could grab his water bottle from the back entrance of Arans house. Aran considered the invitation, while his eyes scanned his garden for the volleyball they played to high and got lost. Kita had once mentioned that his grandma lived near the mountains, it would be a nice change of scenery. Suddenly he was itching to get as far away from the hot city and its yellow grass, to the mountains.

He gave up on searching the ball, he went inside the house, Kita holding the door open for him. He lead the way into his room, where he turned the AC on, and Kita, who had followed him, flopped down onto Arans bed. The sheets rustled, Kita let out a content sigh laying on his belly, squashing his face in the other pillow. “I wasn’t joking, you know”, Aran heard Kitas voice muffled. Aran laid down on the bed, on top of Kita, and rested his head in the crook of the others neck. “I’ll come with ya”, Aran whispered. Kita hummed, making his whole chest vibrate and Aran could feel it. 

Now that Aran had laid down he could feel the ache of his muscles and exhaustion hit him like a truck. Kita must have felt the same, after a few minutes of adjusting their bodies so they could both feel comfortable, he fell asleep. Soft snores lulled him into a short sleep.

They had slept a few hours but Kita left before dinner took place. He had told Aran that they would leave relatively early, he wanted to take the first train there was, and also told him what he should take with him. After dinner, where he asked for allowance to go and it was granted, he packed his bags.

When his eyes met Kitas the next morning, he couldn’t keep himself from smiling like an idiot. They hadn’t gone out of town together before and he had never been to Kitas grandmas place, even though he constantly talked about it. After Aran bought his ticket, they entered the train. They chose two empty seats next to each other, Aran lifted the backpacks over the seating on a railing, and then they sat down. Kita sat next to the window, like he always did because he enjoyed the landscapes and fields rolling by, often lost in his own thoughts. Kitas head fell on Arans shoulder and Aran pressed a kiss on top of the white hair, inhaling the scent of the peach shampoo Kita loved. The white haired boy giggled quietly, something that was reserved to Aran and Aran only, and linked their arms together to pull the other closer to him. 

They spent the whole train ride silently leaning on each other, the loving gaze between them was something that couldn’t be captured in words, so they didn’t try. The grass on the other side of the window had turned a healthier shade of green and the outline of mountains was visible as well as heavy, grayish clouds. 

While they were on their way out of the train, it started to rain softly- at first. Then, they had only been a few streets away from the cottage, the storm started. The temperature dropped, now that the sun was covered by blackish clouds, and unfortunately neither of them had brought an umbrella. By the time they reached the house, they were a wet, shivering mess. Aran looked through the traditional house, while Kita had rushed to run them a hot bath. The furniture seemed very old and frail, as if it would fall apart if he touched it, plates were hung on the walls and in one corner stood a piano. Maybe Kita would play him something if he asked. 

Aran heard his voice being shouted over the sound of running water, he guessed his way through the hall, opening some of the doors to see where the bathroom was. Then he reached the room he was searching for, it’s walls was made out of green glass tiles and the bathtub was one of the old ones, that stood on golden feet. 

Kita was already in the tub, his head hanging over the ground. He was humming a song. Quietly, trying not to disturb the warm and gentle atmosphere in the room he closed the door and stripped out of his clothes. The warm water felt heavenly against his cold skin, and Aran let out a content sigh while he sunk into it. He let his head rest against Kita shoulder and closed his eyes. He wished he could keep this moment forever, them sharing a bath after a cold day, Kita pressing kisses on top of Arans head. They washed each others hair singing some of their favorite songs together and they cuddled underneath the sheets of Kitas bedroom to savor the warmth of the bath. 

Aran must have fallen asleep because he woke up to the sound of a piano playing. He put on some clothes and went into the living room. It had already started to darken outside, the moist air turning cooler, and Kita sat there, a candle on the piano illuminating the room. It almost looked as if the white haired boy wore a halo. It looked good on him, it fit.

The next day they decided to go for a hike, Kita and Aran sharing a bike to travel to the trail. Aran had confessed to Kita that he, in fact, could not bike. Kita, although he looked flabbergasted, told Aran to not worry about it and to sit on the back of the bicycle. The path they drove on was rocky, Aran had to hold on to Kitas waist in order to not fall of but it was fun. Whenever they ‘accidentally’ rode over a stone, Kita may not look like it but he could be a nuisance if he wanted!!, and Aran tightened his grip, Kita let out a loud laughter. Aran wanted to feel mad about it but the usually so emotionless boy seemed to enjoy himself too much.

Once they locked the bike to a metal pole, they headed up the mountain. The grass on either side of the path was an incredible shade of green, the small flowers in it blooming in many different colors. Both had enough stamina to last for a while but soon enough their breaths became hitched and their movements slower. Kita laid down into the grass looking up into the sky. Unlike yesterday it was beautiful. The blue sky was clear of any clouds letting the sun shine directly unto them. 

A white butterfly with black dots flew past Aran causing him to smile, it reminded him of Kita. Oh, if only they could be butterflies and fly away from all of their responsibilities. They would build a home inside a big flower and drink nectar whenever they felt like it. He sat down next to his lover so he could softly brush the hair out of his face. 

“I love you”, he whispered. A sweet smile and then- “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I love them so holy crap TwT  
> I hope you liked it!  
>  Maybe (if I feel like it) I’ll post about the other days they spend there together,,,,


End file.
